


across the brooklyn bridge

by spottieconlon



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, chat fic, jack and spot are foster siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spottieconlon/pseuds/spottieconlon
Summary: spot conlon moves to a different high school right before sophomore year and realizes that jack kelly's friends might not be all that bad.





	1. June 5th, 2018

_June 5th, 2018_

_12:07 pm_

**  
santa.gay** added **DavidJacobs, king.of.new.york, crunchy, little.red, sazziej, mush.meyers** and **eyepatch** to chat: **_Newsies of New York_ **

 

 **santa.gay:** guys

 **santa.gay:** gals

 **santa.gay:** and non-binary pals

 **santa.gay:** i have news

 **crunchy:** did you just steal thomas sander’s thing

 **crunchy:** you can’t do that

 **santa.gay:** yes i can now shush

 **santa.gay:** so you guys know my foster brother?

 **mush.meyers:** yep

 **eyepatch:** yeah

 **DavidJacobs:** Wait, I thought you had two foster sisters?

 **crunchy:** davey coming in with that proper grammar

 **santa.gay:** he’s genderfluid

 **santa.gay:** when you met him he was female

 **DavidJacobs:** Oh, that makes sense.

 **santa.gay:** ANYWAY

 **santa.gay:** he’s moving to our school next semester

 **mush.meyers:** wait really

 **eyepatch:** awesome. someone who will finally understand my dark humor

 **sazziej:** LIT

 **little.red:** LIT x2

 **king.of.new.york:** am i the only person who hasn’t met him yet

 **king.of.new.york:** i feel excluded

 **santa.gay:** then you’re in luck

 **santa.gay** added **brooklyns.queer** to chat: _**Newsies of New York** _

**brooklyns.queer:** hello

 **brooklyns.queer:** why am i here

 **santa.gay:** to meet your new friends that you will have

 **brooklyns.queer:** i don’t have friends

 **brooklyns.queer:** i have allies

 **brooklyns.queer:** but proceed

 **santa.gay:** alright guys name/pronouns/orientation

 **crunchy:** ill go first

 **crunchy:** crutchie, he/him, ace

 **DavidJacobs:** David, he/him, trans, and gay.

 **sazziej:** sarah, she/her, bi and also david’s sister

 **little.red:** katherine, she/her, bi and dating sarah

 **sazziej:** <3

 **little.red:** <3

 **santa.gay** sent a picture: _[moseby.jpg]_

 **santa.gay:** NO FLIRTING IN MY GROUPCHAT

 **santa.gay:** you may continue

 **eyepatch:** blink, he/him, gay

 **mush.meyers:** mush, they/them, bi and dating blink

 **DavidJacobs:** is that everyone

 **santa.gay:** wait no hold on

 **santa.gay** added **birb, albo,** and **gluestick** to chat: _**Newsies of New York** _

 

 **santa.gay:** okay so we’re introducing ourselves to my foster brother. name/pronouns/orientation go

 **birb:** wait is this the foster sibling i’m thinking of

 **santa.gay:** yeah probably

 **birb:** shook

 **birb:** sorry but you scare me a little bit

 **brooklyns.queer:** i scare everyone

 **brooklyns.queer:** i just take it as a compliment

 **birb:** anyway i’m finch, he/him, pan

 **albo:** albert, he/him, bi

 **gluestick:** elmer, he/him, pan

 **brooklyns.queer:** elmer why do you hang out with my brother

 **brooklyns.queer:** i thought i set the friendship bar too high for that

 **santa.gay:** you can’t set anything high considering you’re five feet tall

 **brooklyns.queer:** i may be short but you’re still beneath me

 **sazziej:** OOH

 **little.red:** Foster Brother: 1, Jack: 0

 **little.red:** i’m sorry i still don’t know ur name

 **brooklyns.queer:** oh yeah

 **brooklyns.queer:** spot, he/him atm, genderfluid, bi

 **crunchy:** i think that’s everyone

 **santa.gay:** wait no where’s race

 **DavidJacobs:** Yeah, he’s the one that really wanted to meet you.

 **king.of.new.york:** i was saving the best for last, losers

 **brooklyns.queer:** i feel like i’m going to be highly disappointed

 **king.of.new.york:** rUDE

 **little.red:** spot: 2, race: 0

 **sazziej:** i like this kid

 **king.of.new.york:** sarah you TRAITOR

 **king.of.new.york:** anyway

 **king.of.new.york:** race, he/him, pan

 **santa.gay:** alright so here’s the gang

 **santa.gay:** you’ll be meeting them when school starts up

 **santa.gay:** maybe before then, who knows

 **santa.gay:** anyway i gtg. working on a project for medda

 **brooklyns.queer:** i think she’s gonna have me do sound check so yeah

 **brooklyns.queer:** bye

 **santa.gay** _has logged off._

 **brooklyns.queer** _has logged off._

 **king.of.new.york:** well that went well

 **king.of.new.york:** i still feel betrayed that i'm the only one who has never seen him

 **sazziej:** the rest of us never even really met him, jack just pointed him out

 **king.of.new.york:** still

 **little.red:** don't worry, you'll meet him soon enough

 **eyepatch:** and i have a feeling you're going to like him a lot

 

 **eyepatch** _has logged off_

 **king.of.new.york:**  what does he mean by that

 **sazziej** _has logged off_

 **crunchy** _has logged off_

 **little.red**   _has logged off_

 **DavidJacobs**   _has logged off_

 **albo**   _has logged off_

 **gluestick**   _has logged off_

 **mush.meyers**   _has logged off_

 **birb**   _has logged off_

 **king.of.new.york:**  guys come back

 **king.of.new.york:** i'm serious

 **king.of.new.york** _has logged off_

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. June 6th, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot was nowhere to be found. It shouldn’t have been that difficult to hide in as small a club as this one, but obviously this Spot kid had some talent. He had run into Sarah and Katherine already tonight, who were there for the same reason he was. They hadn’t seen Spot, and they hadn’t seen Jack either, which meant that no one could ask him where Spot was or might be. He started to wonder if coming here was a good idea after all.

    Race wasn’t sure why he was even here. He had more important things to be working on, such as his entry essay for an online summer class at MIT, or scrambling and solving his Rubik’s cube for the fourteenth time that week. But Jack had said that Spot would be here, and the prospect of meeting Jack’s foster sibling was too good to pass up. Not like he would ever admit it, but there was something about Spot that drew him in and made him want to meet the infamous ex-Brooklynite more than the normal person.

    There was only one problem: Spot was nowhere to be found. It shouldn’t have been that difficult to hide in as small a club as this one, but obviously this Spot kid had some talent. He had run into Sarah and Katherine already tonight, who were there for the same reason he was. They hadn’t seen Spot, and they hadn’t seen Jack either, which meant that no one could ask him where Spot was or might be. He started to wonder if coming here was a good idea after all.

    ‘Here’ was a small building called ‘Jacobi’s’, which was a diner during the day that served the best sandwiches in all of New York (at least, it’s what the owner, Mr. Jacobi, claimed). On Friday and Saturday nights, Mr. Jacobi turned it into a small teen club, mainly due to all the teenagers that had decided to use Jacobi’s as their resident hangout. He had invested in a sizable portable stage, nice lights, and a sound system so good that you could feel the bass from down the street. 

    Mr. Jacobi also had a penchant for hiring really good bands before anyone else, so he was basically the one to get them up and going. If any other clubs wanted to hire a really good band on short notice, all they had to do was ask Mr. Jacobi. It’s a wonder how he managed to deal with a restaurant, a club, searching for good music, and his wife and three children. He was idolized by all the teenagers more than some celebrities, and loved his regulars like his own kids. So it’s no wonder that he already had a Dr. Pepper sitting on the counter when Race slid onto a stool. 

    “Hey, Race, how are you?” Race grinned as he took a swig. 

    “I’m always good, Mr. Jacobi. How are you?” The man behind the counter smiled and picked up a rag, wiping down the counter as he talked. 

    “Oh, I’m great. The girls just got their final report cards back and it was A’s across the board! All thanks to your tutoring in math.” Alicia and Whitney, his twin girls, were both in seventh grade. They were smart girls, but had just enough trouble with their pre-algebra to bring their grade down to a B. Luckily, algebra was Race’s favorite subject, so he had offered to tutor the twins free of charge. He figured it was the least he could do.

    “I don’t think it was  _ all  _ thanks to me. Your girls are really smart, they just needed a bit of a boost. But A’s across the board? That’s amazing, Mr. J. I wouldn’t be surprised if one of them broke my record.” 

    Race held Northern High School’s record for the most A’s in math classes. It wasn’t a great record and was greatly overshadowed by sports records, but he held a record nonetheless. He was still proud of it, even though it cemented the fact that he was a huge math nerd. Oh well. Being a math nerd was what got him into MIT’s summer program, which was almost a guaranteed acceptance into the college if you attended. And, he had only finished two years of high school. So no, he wasn’t ashamed of it at all.

   Mr. Jacobi spoke again. “Were you looking for someone? I saw you come in and look around.” Race was brought back to the reason he even came to Jacobi’s in the first place. 

    “Uh, yeah. Jack said his foster sibling was going to be here tonight, but no one’s seen them or Jack at all tonight.” Race wasn’t sure how to address Spot if he didn’t know what pronouns Spot was using today. It felt a little awkward, but he was sure he’d get used to it. He didn’t want to ruin a friendship before it even started by using the wrong pronouns. 

    “Oh yeah, Jack came in early, before we were even open. He said he was helping with the band tonight.” Race frowned. Jack, helping with the band? He hadn’t told any of them about this.

    “What band do you have going on tonight, Mr. J?” Mr. Jacobi stopped to think, putting the glass he was cleaning onto the counter. 

    “I think they were called The Brooklyn Babes? I’m not sure, but I know they’re all from Brooklyn one way or another. I had another band cancel, so it was pretty short notice for them. I just emailed them yesterday and asked if they could come in.” That would explain why Jack hadn’t told them about it, since it was short notice, but it didn’t explain why he would be helping them out.

    Race set his empty glass on the counter and looked over to the door, where Blink and Mush were walking in. “Thanks for the drink, Mr. J.” Mr. Jacobi nodded his head in acknowledgement before returning to wiping glasses down. Race hopped off the stool and walked over to the couple, where Mush was talking animatedly about Star Wars before they saw Race walk over. 

    “Hey, Race!” Mush pulled him in for a hug as he got closer. They had always been the most tactile in the friend group, so Race was pretty used to it. Not that he was complaining. He was super tactile as well, just not as much as Mush.

    “Hey, Mush. What were you guys talking about?” They smiled and stepped back from Race, slipping their hand into Blink’s. 

    “We just got back from seeing  _ Solo,  _ you know, the one about Han Solo? Oh my god, it was so good. I would go back to see it again, like, fifteen million times. Anyway, we were discussing our theories about Rey’s parents and if she and Kylo could actually be siblings.” 

    It was no secret that their friend group loved Star Wars, but Mush and Blink were on another level. Every time a new one was in theaters, they went and saw it at least three times. They owned all the DVD’s and hosted a huge marathon once a month, plus all the Clone Wars episodes twice a year. Their apartment was covered in so much Star Wars merch, Race thought they could give LucasFilms a run for their money. 

    Race opened his mouth to start discussing said theories with them when the band started their sound check, gathering all the attention to the stage. The guitarist, who was plucking each string for sound check, was tall with long, strawberry-blond hair. He thought about the conversation that he and Mr. Jacobi had about the band and glanced at the drum kit. Sure enough, the bass drum had ‘The Brooklyn Babes’ written on it in red cursive lettering. And, when he looked up at the drummer, Elmer smiled back at him.

    He turned to Blink and Mush. “Since when is Elmer in a band?” They shared a smile, but it seemed more like they were hiding something. Blink was the first to speak.

    “Since he lived in Brooklyn.” The suspicious smile was still on his face. Race’s smile dropped.

    “Why am I the last one to know anything?” Race said, exasperated. First, it was the foster sibling. Then, it was the fact that Jack was helping out with the band. Now, Elmer’s the drummer for the same band that Race didn’t even know existed! Mush’s smile changed into something a bit softer.

    “It’s okay, we only knew about it because, well, you’ll see.” Okay, now Race knew they were definitely hiding something. He opened his mouth to ask them about it when he realized something.

    “Wait, is this about what Blink said in the groupchat last night?” 

    Blink and Mush shared a look before Mush shrugged. “Maybe,” they said. Race groaned. He hated being kept out of the loop. 

    His attention was brought to the stage again when he heard the thrumming of a bass guitar as they started to play. He looked around the stage for the bassist and,  _ Holy shit. _

    The bassist had short blond hair and had pulled the top layer into a small knot at the crown of their head. Their features were feminine, but they had a strong jawline and thick eyebrows. Freckles were scattered across their nose and cheeks like stars, and there was a small heart drawn in something black on the highest point of their cheekbone. With that, Race was gone.

    It was a good thing he wasn’t holding anything in his hands, because he definitely would have dropped it on the ground. He couldn’t even think up coherent sentences to describe them, because all that was running through his mind was  _ gorgeous gorgeous holy shit beautiful person alert oh my god they’re so hot what the fuck what _ . He was planning on going and finding a spot where he could sit and watch, but the bassist must have caught him staring. While continuing to play, they looked up at him with the brightest green eyes Race had ever seen, and they  _ smirked.  _

    Race was frozen to his spot on the floor, and he decided that this might be a good place to watch the band. His fascination must have been showing on his face, because he heard Blink and Mush start to laugh behind him. He whirled around.

    “Who is that?” He didn’t care if he looked desperate. This was possibly the most attractive person he had ever seen in his life, and he’d be damned if he didn’t get at least their name tonight. Blink and Mush looked at each other and cracked up laughing again. Race raised his eyebrows and ran a hand through his curly hair. “What’s so funny?”

    Blink was the first one to calm down. He laid a hand on Race’s shoulder and turned him back around to see the stage. 

    “That,” he said, “is Spot Conlon.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, race is smitten and spot probably knows it. also, blink and mush are relationship goals and are also evil. so there's chapter two for you. again, comment or hit that kudos button if you liked it, because it means a lot to me when you do. i also did not plan for this story to get as much attention as it did in the first chapter.


	3. June 6th - 11:02 pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> king.of.new.york: why didn't you warn me that your sister was cute
> 
> santa.gay: because then i wouldn't get such a raw reaction

  


**_Newsies of New York_ **

  


**sazziej:** @brooklyns.queer @gluestick you guys did so good!

**santa.gay:** i have never heard a bass line that good

**little.red:** and he listens to a lot of obscure bands

**little.red:** so that’s saying something

**gluestick:** aww, thanks guys :blush face:

**brooklyns.queer:** you guys can come back if you want

**brooklyns.queer:** we don’t bite

**gluestick:** most of us don’t anyway

**brooklyns.queer:** i feel like ur @ing me 

**gluestick:** well…

**brooklyns.queer:** not that i disagree

**mush.meyers:** just logged on but that was SO. GOOD.

**mush.meyers:** even blink was dancing

**eyepatch:** i’d hardly call it dancing

**eyepatch:** but yes, it was good

**mush.meyers:** i feel like race would log on and say the same but he’s currently dying

**albo:** ???

**DavidJacobs:** Did he get stung, or is this just metaphorical dying?

**eyepatch:** he didn’t get stung

**mush.meyers:** just caught a glimpse of a very attractive person

**brooklyns.queer:** yeah i saw him staring

**brooklyns.queer:** who was he staring at?

**eyepatch:** …

**mush.meyers:** …

**king.of.new.york:** NO ONE

**brooklyns.queer:** okay…?

**brooklyns.queer:** wait

**_PM to king.of.new.york_ **

**_  
_ **

**brooklyns.queer:** are you and elmer…?

**king.of.new.york:** NO

**king.of.new.york:** no

**king.of.new.york:** we’re not

**brooklyns.queer:** :smug face:

**brooklyns.queer:** you sure?

**king.of.new.york:** YES

**brooklyns.queer:** cause he was sitting right behind me…

**brooklyns.queer:** and i know you weren’t staring at me

**king.of.new.york:** uh

king.of.new.york _ has logged off _

**brooklyns.queer:** ???

**_Newsies of New York_ **

**brooklyns.queer:** anyway

**brooklyns.queer:** my offer still stands

**gluestick:** yeah we’re just chilling back here

**gluestick:** you guys could meet the rest of the band too!

**mush.meyers:** me and blink will be back in a bit

**santa.gay:** and i’m back here too!

**eyepatch:** nvm i’m not going

**santa.gay:** :crying face:

**santa.gay:** mom, blink’s being mean!

**crunchy:** mom, blink and jack are fighting again!

**DaveyJacobs:** Blink, be nice. Jack, stop whining.

**crunchy:** thanks mom

**crunchy:** love you

crunchy has changed DavidJacobs nickname to Mom <3

**Mom <3: ** Why

**brooklyns.queer:** ( @gluestick what’s happening)

**gluestick:** ( @brooklyns.queer just go with it)

**gluestick:** (it happens like once a day)

Mom <3 has changed nickname to DavidJacobs

**gluestick:** y’all

gluestick sent a photo: _ [whattabeaut.jpg] _

_   
_

**gluestick:** LOOK AT HOW FUCKIN PRETTY MY BEST FRIEND IS  @brooklyns.queer

**brooklyns.queer:** that’s literally just a picture of me drinking diet coke

**gluestick:** BUT UR SO PRETTY

**santa.gay:** THAT’S MY SISTER EVERYONE

**sazziej:** :heart eyes: :heart eyes:

**mush.meyers:** so! pretty! omg!

**eyepatch:** okay i’ll come back there if i get to see that

**DavidJacobs:** you look so good!

**crunchy:** !!!!!

**little.red:** NUT

**brooklyns.queer:** kath why

**little.red:** IM COMING BACK THERE

**sazziej:** x2

**mush.meyers:** x3

**eyepatch:** x4

**DavidJacobs:** I’m coming too!

**gluestick:** lit

**gluestick:** we’ll be waiting

**_PM to santa.gay_ **

**king.of.new.york:** why didn’t you warn me that your sister was cute

**santa.gay:** because then i wouldn’t get such a raw reaction

**santa.gay:** i didn’t see you comment on that picture

**king.of.new.york:** i want to but then it’d be weird

**king.of.new.york:** she’s really pretty though

**santa.gay:** the rest of us did

**santa.gay:** comment, i mean

**king.of.new.york:** that’s different and you know it

**santa.gay:** whatever

**santa.gay:** are you coming back here or not?

**king.of.new.york:** yeah gimme five

**santa.gay:** kk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bc i imagine jack's the type of person to say 'kk' unironically.
> 
> sorry for the wait, i haven't had a computer for a while. also, do you guys know how difficult it is to hand-write a chat fic? anyway, hope you enjoyed. leave comments and kudos, please! i live for validation.


	4. June 7th, 2018 - 12:47 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race gave a huff. Two minutes in and she was already being salty. He was beginning to rethink his infatuation. It was only when she smirked at him that he realized she was joking, and he smiled back. Jack laughed and bumped her hip with his own, to which she responded with a light shove. The scene was pretty domestic for a couple of foster siblings that had only lived with each other for two months.

Racetrack Higgins was in love. 

Okay, not  _ in love. _ He was a smart enough boy to know that love at first sight did not exist, but infatuation at first sight sure did. And that’s exactly what he was feeling at the moment. All because of this  _ girl  _ with blonde hair and green eyes who was sitting right next to him at this very moment.

When he went backstage to congratulate the band on a performance well done, he was met by Jack Kelly, who proceeded to lead him over to one of the worn couches sitting around the space. Spot was already sitting cross-legged on one of the arms, sipping a can of Diet Coke. She looked up at him as they walked over. 

“Spot,” Jack started, waving towards Race with a flourish. “This is Racetrack Higgins. Self-proclaimed gambling master and one of my many partners in crime. Race, this is-”

“Spot Conlon.” She slid off the arm of the couch with grace and set her can down on the table beside her. “I believe you’re the only one I haven’t met yet.” She stuck her left hand out, her right one drifting to her hip. Race shook her hand hesitantly. Was she really being this formal? 

When she pulled back, she turned to Jack. “If you were trying to save the best for last, you failed.” Race gave a huff. Two minutes in and she was already being salty. He was beginning to rethink his infatuation. It was only when she smirked at him that he realized she was joking, and he smiled back. Jack laughed and bumped her hip with his own, to which she responded with a light shove. The scene was pretty domestic for a couple of foster siblings that had only lived with each other for two months. 

The only thing that Race could respond to sarcasm with was more sarcasm. “I’ll have you know that I am the most amazing person you could meet out of all of us!” He crossed his arms dramatically over his chest. “You’re just so used to being with Jack that you’ve confused   being wonderful with being wondrously terrible.” Now it was Jack’s turn to gape as he pretended to clutch his pearls (the closest thing he could get was the red bandana tied around his neck).  Spot gave an ‘ooh’ and high-fived Race when he held his hand up, nodding her head in appreciation. 

“Jack, I like this one. Where’d you get him?” Jack didn’t answer and continued pouting until the door opened to show Davey walking into the room. Jack ran over and collapsed dramatically into David’s arms. 

“Oh, my hero come to save me has arrived!” David couldn’t have looked more confused if he tried. He glanced over at Spot and Race and cocked an eyebrow, to which they both shrugged. He then glanced at Jack in annoyance as he struggled to keep them both upright. 

“Jackie-” He was cut off by Jack letting out an over-dramatic sigh and putting more of his weight into David’s arms, who was unstable in the first place. They both went to the ground, Jack laughing and David letting out an almost comical ‘oof’. The tangle of limbs on the ground was enough for Spot and Race to crack up laughing.

It wasn’t uncommon for Jack and David to be overly tactical and dramatic (more on Jack’s part than David’s) but they had started doing more as time went on. Most people who didn’t know them thought they were dating, and everyone who did thought they should. Spot already teased them for acting like a married couple, but there was some truth behind it. She was tired of seeing shit like this and then having to deal with Jack venting to her about it later. 

They both stood up with blushes on their cheeks that didn’t go unnoticed by Spot and Race. She turned to Race and raised her eyebrows, as if to say,  _ Are you seeing this shit?  _ Race just rolled his eyes and shrugged.

Davey brushed himself off and cleared his throat. “Okay, I don’t know what that was about, but I just came back here to let you know that everyone’s coming. Mush was talking to Mr. Jacobi and Kath and Sarah were in the bathroom, so it shouldn’t be too much longer.” 

As if his words were magic, four bodies stepped through the door, one right after the other. Mush waved and smiled. 

“Hey guys!” Spot smiled and waved back along with Race, before exchanging nods of greeting with Blink. She looked at Sarah and began to say hello, but a flurry of red hair and white dress almost knocked her over in a hug before she could. 

“There she is! My beautiful angel queen!” Katherine was squeezing her tightly, but Spot didn’t make a move to hug her back. She was used to it by now, and they kinda had a thing going on. As level-headed as Katherine was, she overplayed the dramatics with Spot, and Spot just doubled up on apathy and sarcasm. It was a weird friendship, but it worked.

Spot rolled her eyes in the direction of Race and deadpanned, “Can you let me go now?” Katherine let go and stood next to Sarah, whose whisper was not unheard.

“I thought  _ I  _ was your beautiful angel queen?” Kath shrugged and brushed it off with a quick change of subject.

“Where’s Elmer?” Sarah stepped away from Katherine and pretended to pout as Spot answered.

“He’d been wearing his binder for too long, so I made him go take it off. He didn’t want to, but I convinced him with the fact that it would only be you guys back here and he didn’t have anything to worry about.” Everyone nodded in understanding. Due to his high voice and feminine cheeks, he was extremely self-conscious in public, even  _ with  _ his binder on. It had taken him years to be comfortable around them without his binder. But, they were an  understanding group who didn’t push him or pressure him, and it wasn’t like some of them didn’t have the same problem. They were just glad he wasn’t going to hurt himself.

“I’m glad he didn’t leave. I was going to tell him what a good job you all did. Was this your first big gig?”  
As Katherine and Spot talked the logistics of the band, Jack took it upon himself to introduce the group to the rest of the band. The guitarist with red hair was named Zoey, but she told them all to call her ‘Red’. She only talked for a few minutes before she had to leave (she had mentioned that her partner was waiting for her at their apartment), but she made a point to get everyone’s numbers and say what a pleasure it was to meet them. She needed some other LGBT friends that weren’t just her partner, she had said, and was happy that Jack had brought them back. When she turned to leave, Race noticed the giant trans flag patch emblazoned across the back of her leather jacket.

The lead singer and backup guitarist was named Rafela, and she had on a hjab that’s color matched her guitar  _ exactly _ . She and Davey hit it off almost immediately, after he mentioned her shirt, which advertised the Vlogbrothers. As they discussed the debate of Hank versus John and other things that were, in Race’s humble opinion, extremely nerdy, Elmer walked through the door, wearing an oversized sweatshirt that had his own band’s logo on it.

He stopped for long enough to wave and say hello before continuing his speedwalk toward the center of the room, where Kath and Spot were still discussing marketing and advertising and whatnot. Elmer didn’t even say a word before he wrapped his arms around Spot’s waist and bent down a little ways to rest his chin on her shoulder. Her hand came up and ran through his hair once before coming back down to rest at her side. In all of this, she never stopped talking to Kath.

Race’s heart dropped to his feet. Was this a normal occurrence, and that’s why Kath wasn’t questioning it? Maybe that’s why Spot had asked if he and Elmer were a thing, because  _ she  _ and Elmer were actually a thing. They hadn’t mentioned they were dating in the chat, but maybe they weren’t official yet. Or - his heart dropped even more - everyone else just already knew and so that’s why no one had said anything. Either way, it made him feel like shit.

Why though? He had spoken to her one time, not including over text, and had literally met her two days ago. That wasn’t long enough to have a crush, or to like someone. He brushed it off as infatuation and tried not to think about it too much. He was shaken from his thoughts as conversations around him started wrapping up.

Jack stood in the middle of the room, his phone still to his ear. “Hey, if anyone wants to go get pizza, Medda said she’d buy!” There was a collective whoop from the group as they all filed out the door on the way to the pizza restaurant, Spot and Jack tag-teaming the phone to talk to Medda. 

It might have been just infatuation, but that didn’t stop a pit forming in the pit of Race’s stomach every time he glanced at Elmer and Spot’s entwined hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trouble in paradise. also, kath and spot are the best of friends fite me on this
> 
> also i apologize for how long it's been, mental health's been kicking my ass and writing was kinda the last thing on my mind. i got this published though, so that's a plus. 
> 
> leave kudos and comment if you liked it (if ya'd like)
> 
> also, what's going on between elmer and spot? comment if you think you know~


	5. June 7th, 2018 - 3:57 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> king.of.new.york: hey whats up w you and spot?
> 
> gluestick: what do you mean
> 
> king.of.new.york: like are you guys dating or w/e
> 
> gluestick: um
> 
> gluestick: no?

_**brooklyns.queer**_ sent to chat:  _ **Brooklyn Babes ★**_

 

 **brooklyns.queer:** okay so they  _really_ liked us

 **brooklyns.queer:** they wouldn't stop fuckinf talking about us while we were eating pizza

 **gluestick:** it got kinda annoying hearing about ourselves all the time

 **funkylittlelesbian:** its okay, they had just never heard actual quality music before

 **transgalsdoitbetter:** i would call u out for being narcissistic but that made me laugh

 **funkylittlelesbian:** anyway

 **funkylittlelesbian:** spot, that tall guy was totally making eyes at you the entire time we were backstage

 **funkylittlelesbian:** it wasn't even funny

 **gluestick:** race?

 **transgalsdoitbetter:** omg YES

 **transgalsdoitbetter:** hes so into you

 **brooklyns.queer:** no way

 **brooklyns.queer:** he's into elmer if he's into anyone

 **brooklyns.queer:** tbh i thought they were dating

 **gluestick:** um, no?

 **gluestick:** hold up

 **funkylittlelesbian:** what

 **gluestick:** speak of the devil

 **gluestick:** i just got a text from him

 

**_gluestick_ sent a photo: ** _[screenshot2847.jpg]_

> **king.of.new.york:** hey whats up w you and spot? _  
> _
> 
> **gluestick:** what do you mean
> 
> **king.of.new.york:** like are you guys dating or w/e
> 
> **gluestick:** um
> 
> **gluestick:** no?
> 
> _read 3:59 am_

 

 **funkylittlelesbian:** OH DAMN

 **brooklyns.queer:** as i said, totally into elmer

 **brooklyns.queer:** he's asking so he knows ur fair game

 **gluestick:** fuck no

 **gluestick:** hes asking so he knows that  _ur_ fair game

 **transgalsdoitbetter:** maybe he's poly and wants into the relationship if y'all are down

 **brooklyns.queer:** BUT WE AREN'T DATING

 **gluestick:** wait hes typing

 

> **king.of.new.york:** oh okay
> 
> **king.of.new.york:** you were holding hands n shit and i didn't know
> 
> **gluestick:** nope not dating
> 
> **gluestick:** why
> 
> **king.of.new.york:** no reason

 

 **funkylittlelesbian:** okay so he obviously has a crush on  _one_ of you

 **transgalsdoitbetter:** my bet's on spot tbh

 **gluestick:** mine too

 **brooklyns.queer:** um no

 **brooklyns.queer:** i don't think so

 **gluestick:** y not

 **brooklyns.queer:** bc i know things

 **brooklyns.queer:** and one of the things i know is that racetrack higgins does not have a crush on me

 **brooklyns.queer:** hes got no reason to

 **gluestick:** spot

 **gluestick:** i know what ur doing

 **funkylittlelesbian:** is this gonnabe one of ur talks

 **transgalsdoitbetter:** if so we can leave

 **gluestick:** probably

 **transgalsdoitbetter:** okay

 **transgalsdoitbetter:** goodnight lovelies :heart:

 **funkylittlelesbian:** goodnight luv u all uwu :heart:

_**funkylittlelesbian** _ _has signed out_

_**transgalsdoitbetter**  has signed out_

**gluestick:**  spot

 **gluestick:** spot

 **gluestick:** SPOT ANSWER ME FUCKER

 **brooklyns.queer:** what

 **gluestick:** im serious

 **brooklyns.queer:** i don't want anyone liking me. i don't  _need_ anyone liking me.

 **gluestick:** that's not the answer and you know it

 **gluestick:** jack had to practically stare you down before you ordered anything besides a diet coke

 **brooklyns.queer:** im fine

 **brooklyns.queer:** just a bad day

 **gluestick:** positive?

 **brooklyns.queer:** yeah. its not going to get that bad again, if that's what you're asking

 **gluestick:** okay

 **gluestick:** just know that no matter what that stupid voice in ur head says

 **gluestick:** ur wonderful

 **gluestick:** and gorgeous

 **gluestick:** and there are a lot of people that love and care about you

 **brooklyns.queer:** okay

 **brooklyns.queer:** thanks elm

 **gluestick:** ur my best friend

 **gluestick:** i don't want u sad

 **gluestick:** i love you

 **gluestick:** you don't have to say it back just know i do

 **brooklyns.queer:** thanks

 **brooklyns.queer:** night elmer

 **gluestick:** night spot :heart:

 **brooklyns.queer:** :heart:

_**gluestick** has logged off_

** _brooklyn.queer_ ** **__** _has logged off_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spot my poor insecure bab :( yeah spot/elmer brotp will be the hill i DIE ON and WOWIE this fic is inconsistent
> 
> anyway, hi yeah it's been a while. school just started back up for me and i'm super stressed so yeah that's why i've been gone. i finally got another chapter up though! yay. there's also a 6+ page chapter next so be on the lookout for that~
> 
> AND i just realized how much attention this fic has gotten! thanks y'all! i'm so happy and thankful that you guys have stayed with me, because i know it's been a stretch of time for just 5 chapters. anyway, yeah, thanks! 
> 
> you know the drill: comment/share/kudos/bookmark if you like it because i like validation in any and every form. also come yell at me on tumblr: @spottieconlon
> 
> until next time!


End file.
